OTP Song Challenge (13 Songs)
by BloodyAileen
Summary: This is what happens when I don't have anything else to do. My 3 OTP's of Hetalia. I wish I could have write more POV of France and at least one of Prussia but the shuffle wasn't nice to them. I really don't know if this is something good and I think that I repeated the tragedy for the PruHun part but the songs didn't helped at all xD Anyway enjoy! FrUk PruHun and LietPol


1 – Mad About You (Hooverphonic) FrUk (England's POV)

Every single moment on the corner of his mind was telling him that it was wrong. He couldn't love France he couldn't. It was suffocating he was starting to have trouble in hiding it. He could feel the blush raising everytime that he saw him, those blond curls, the blue eyes so deep he could drown on them. Like that was any news as much as he never wanted to admit Francis was and it always will be his weak spot, he went to so many wars just because he was on those. But of course he had to be on the opposite side. England had his pride. Or used to, he was started to be insane so many centuries denying the French and now he couldn't take it anymore he wanted to tell him, he wanted to make him his he didn't cared about anything else he just wanted Francis.

2 – Until the End of Time (Sarah Brightman) FrUk (France's POV)

He could walk around the world, appreciating all the beauties that were in it but the brit was still the brit. Why he couldn't explain. Better he could but it always sounded so fake and shallow. Dearest England he was an unreachable dream for France, always so grumpy and serious he would do anything to see a smile towards him. He knew he could, those warm, sweet smiles that only Arthur could do, making his green eyes sparkle more than any gem. He would always love the britanic no matter what but making him understand that… He couldn't be direct to him, he was afraid of rejection he rather watch him until the end of his days

3 – Last Ride of the Day (Nightwish) PolskixLiet (Poland's POV)

_- One day Poland you are going to regret being so selfish! – exclaimed Lithuania exasperated with his friend. The polish though didn't seemed to care.  
- Humpf. – he said pouting – Like Liet I don't care!  
_  
He was right. Poland could see that now. Liet was gone… Russia had taken him and he as a coward didn't do anything and just laughed at him being dragged. Not only he was a coward but like Liet had told him he was selfish. As long as Russia leave him alone he didn't cared. Or so he thought. His Liet was gone now… He wanted him back! He knew that now, he would do anything it would take to have him back he had to do something he was tired of running he understood that Liet was more important than anything else on his life! Better now than never to realize that. He would have Liet back not if it was the last thing he would do on his life!

4 – Hoodoo (Muse) PruHun

Prussia had lost everything, even himself but not Hungary. Not Eli, he told her that he loved her and she loved him back even though the world was against them. She was still with Austria he was no one anymore but he had failed once.  
- Not this time Eli… Not this time… Even if they want to torn us apart… I won't let that happen…  
Hungary knew that nothing would take his mind out of that idea, that was one of the many reasons she loved him, always so proud and strong despite everything he passed through… She was willing to leave everything to be with him. But she knew the implications.

5 – Nine to Five (Dolly Parton) PolskixLiet (Lithuania's POV)

Another day at Poland's house and Lithuania knew exactly what that meant. Work work and more work. The polish seemed always to have some duty for him to do. But Liet was used to work all his life so he would do it without complaining. He needed a lot of drive but he somewhat he always managed to do it. Besides Poland always getting some crazy job for him to do he had to admit that some of his ideas were extremely funny. He would rather stay the rest of his life working for Poland than any other person, but if the polish helped a bit some of the times…

6 – By the Sword (Emilie Autumn) FrUk (England's POV)

Once again Arthur caught himself thinking of the days of old, his childhood days with France and his brothers. He was a little creature back then, playing with the bunnies and pretending to be a warrior. Good times. He remembered to fight France even then.  
On his place where the mist never truly lifted, the frog would appear out of nowhere to scare him and of course that Arthur had to mark his territory. Since he remembered that he was always very possessive with his land and one day his brothers would recognize him as the rightful ruler of the land. He knew that he would be a good ruler and when he was strong enough he would defeat the French. That was a promise. Every time that he would challenge him he would show him who was the boss around there!  
He would be the mightiest warrior and king of all the United Kingdom and the tales and song would talk and sing about him and Francis would finally fall at his feet and his greatness.  
But of course such idle thoughts were a bit shattered, so many things had happened such as one of his brothers went away and the frog never bowed.

7 – Never Forgotten Heroes (Rhapsody of Fire) PruHun (Hungary's POV)

Of all the nations that shouldn't had be gone it was exactly him who was. She was still having troubles believing it, Prussia couldn't really be gone couldn't it?... She was still hoping to see him walk through the door like an idiotic self-conceited jerk that he was, shouting and laughing as usual and she would smack him with her frying pan leaving him knocked on the floor.  
But the time passed and passed and it was already night when she finally accepted that he wouldn't come. Not that day or the next ones. Prussia was gone. And something broke inside of her. It broke so bad that she had trouble breathing. She wouldn't cry. Not in the hall where everyone could hear her, she was strong and proud but without Prussia… Gilbert always annoyed her. Annoyed her so bad that she loved him so much it hurt and she would never ever forget him. He was an idiot, but also kind and brave and an excellent leader, he was the one who suffered with that war, he who was against it. He who always stood up for the end of it. And in the end he was gone. Gone for the world but not for her.

8 – Listen (Beyoncé) PolskixLiet (Lithuania's POV)

Oh he was angry he really was.  
"Poland why did you let Russia take me?... Why?..."  
What was he expecting? He had fall in love with the wrong person. Why would Poland care for him? Why did he thought that Poland would stand up for him?  
No, there was no point in sorrowing, what was done was done, it was time to buckle up and face the consequences, he was at Russia's house now and he had to stay strong, not only for him but also for Estonia and Latvia. He knew that his place wasn't there but it wasn't also with Poland, one day Lithuania would be free and he would stand tall with no one ordering him around. No more Poland, he had to forget him.

9 – Wishmaster (Nightwish) FrUk (England's POV) (AU Lord of the Rings sort of…)

The deep forest was his place, not the world. A person like him would never be understood. He closed his eyes. He had been centuries since he got of the woods, and he felt lonely for so long… He met the blond French… he seemed like a divine creature but even him had left him even him had deceived him. The elves had warned him, who can trust a mere human? But he was no human he was France. The elves didn't seemed to care, who could trust anyone outside Lorien? No, the Grey Havens were expecting Arthur, he would leave this tainted world for good, he was a warrior and a sorcerer but not even him was ready to face the pain of unrequited love. It was a mistake. They both would live forever but Arthur would take his love for the French beyond the middle earth where it could never be touched and destroyed.

10 – Forever Young (Alphaville) PruHun

- See? What did I told you Eli? I'd be back.  
She froze. No her mind was tricking her again. He was there. It was over the war finally and somehow he was standing there in front of her.  
- How?... – it was the only thing that she could say. She wasn't able to say anything else.  
- Eh come on you know that the awesome me doesn't go down that easily. Give me some credit Eli. – he said smiling as always.  
How could he smile so warmly after everything that he passed through? How?  
- Gil you…  
He hugged her, it was ok she didn't need to say anything else what was gone was long gone, he just wanted to spend the rest of his days with her.  
- Listen to me Eli – he said raising her face – Ich liebe dich. I wanted to say this for a while but I never had the guts, but now that I don't… - he laughed sarcastically – Officially exist anymore I have anything else to lose. I'm back together with Lui and I want you to know that I love you. I want to seize all the time that I couldn't have with you. If you want to of course.  
She wanted. She wanted it so bad.  
- Szeretlek Gilbert… - Hungary whispered lowering her head. She was scared of her words but she meant them.  
Prussia kissed her softly in a impulse. What was good of living forever if he couldn't life with her?  
11 – Mage Pride (Inon Zur) PruHun

Because Hungary didn't cared about Austria's money, she didn't cared any of that. A lady lifestyle it wasn't for her.  
Prussia though was always a challenge for her and she liked it, he didn't wanted her to be behaved and civilized, he wanted her exactly like she was.  
And she wanted him exactly how he was no matter what. There was no shame in being lost, there was no shame in waking up every single night screaming with nightmares. In the end he had come back with nothing he once was a great empire he had fallen but she wanted him even still. Hungary loved Gilbert by himself not the title of Prussia and as long as he kept wanted her she would also. And he would always want her. So there was no shame, he would always stand proud as a king to her. And she always would be his queen as free and as untamed as ever.

11 – What Have You Done? (Within Temptation) FrUk (France and England's POV mash up)

There was no turning back now, one war after other but then again when was the time that they wouldn't fight?...  
"Understand that England, I don't want to…." – he thought deep down  
"We are meant to fight each other. That's all we can do, to expect something else is live in illusion." – Arthur whispered to himself so lowly that even he had troubles hearing what he said.  
France already admitted to himself that he didn't want to hurt England, but there was too much at stake. The brit was prideful and arrogant, submitting would be his end.  
England thought that he was being honest with himself but he was actually hiding the truth from himself. He painted Francis as his worst enemy and he hated him!  
The rain started falling and both without any warning ran suddenly towards each other swinging both swords against each other.  
That was what it was expected and their fate. To fight and hate each other. They were enemies and would always be.  
"What would I do if you died England?..."  
"France. I need someone to hate. I need it."  
England waited so many times when he was little for France to visit him he missed him and he eagered for him. Now he was bound to kill him.  
"Kill me if you want to mon cher. I'm waiting."  
"If I kill you… Then I'm going next."  
Hating or loving they would always be together. They had a curse between them but they were needed for each other whether in the good times or the bad times.

12 – Shalott (Emilie Autumn) FrUk (England's POV)

Once again he felt lonely and cold on his room. He could pretend to the whole world that he was fine and well alone but everytime that he went back home the weight of centuries of being alone started to weight. He was truly happy when he was with France raising America and Canada together, it was just like a normal family, the ones he use to watch on Hyde Park taking a walk and laughing while the children were running and playing.  
But then everything crumbled and everyone went to separated ways.  
- So much for trusting others – he scoffed while locking his bedroom door with him inside. His room was his prison and his only safe place. He hated and loved it. Loved it because it was the only place he could call his. Hated because he felt that he would die there alone even though he was a nation and he couldn't die.  
"Physically." – Arthur thought. Emotionally he was long gone dead, only anger and bitterness now. And it was the frog that had done it. Why did everything have to come back to the bloody bastard why?  
He looked through the window and while the sun was setting and the shadows spreading he saw France walking down the street.  
He killed Arthur every single time that he went away to flirt with someone else. England remembered clearly when France once said to him that no matter what would happen, they would always return to each other.  
- Liar. Everyone is the same for you. – Arthur said trembling and holding his tears. No he wouldn't cry for him. He was tired of it.  
Dragging himself to his bed he curled up and tried to calm himself.  
- This should be a song… - he mumbled amused – Maybe someday someone will write about me. The day that England died. For real. By the hands of France. Wouldn't that be a hit?... – and smiling sadly he closed his eyes, waiting for that moment to happen, waiting for true death because he was sick of being half alive without the frog that he would always love.

13 – Spectrum (Florence + The Machine) PolskixLiet

The wind on the rye field felt nice to Feliks but there was something missing… Something that was lacking to complete the scenery.  
- Ah there you are! – exclaimed Toris from behind him – Aren't you cold here? It's about to rain.  
A sneaky, lazy smile appeared on Feliks but Lithuania didn't seemed to notice since he was looking to the dark clouds that were threatening a heavy storm at any moment.  
- Like Liet, you could totally sit here with me and warm me since it's so cold~  
- Wha- - but he couldn't finish the phrase since he was pulled by Poland to sit and immediately Feliks curled himself on him, resting his head on his chest.  
- W-We should really go inside… - said Lithuania restless, crossing fingers that Poland wouldn't notice his heart beating like a little bird.  
Feliks did though and smiled of happiness.  
- Like why?  
- It's about to rain and it's cold…  
- I totally know of a way to make the sun come up!  
- You do?  
- Tak! Say my name Liet.  
What? What was Poland saying? Lithuania swore that he would never understand the polish.  
- Why would you want me to say your name?

- Oh like come on Liet I totally want you to say it! – Poland whined like he always did, in his typical way, beating his legs on the ground quickly.  
- Oh fine… Poland.  
- Like not that one Liet. – he said smiling almost mischievously while dragging himself closer to the lithuanian man's face – My human name.~  
He would if his face wasn't burning so much on that moment.  
- C-Could you draw back a little?... – he stuttered.  
- Nie~ I'll do it if you say my name.  
- F-Feliks…  
A huge smile crossed Poland's face.  
- And now I'm totally more warm than if the sun was up~  
- Good so now… - he couldn't finish the phrase because before he could react, lips were touching his in a soft kiss like experimenting but quickly the kiss ended.  
- How about you Toris?~  
He couldn't speak, he was in shock, who cared if it was about to rain the sun definitely was burning him and Feliks shined brighter than it on that moment, with those cat like eyes and perfect blond hair.  
- Like Liet I totally made you a question.  
Lithuania nodded. And the rain started to fall.  
- Feliks…  
And another kiss shut him up. The sun was bright than ever on that moment.


End file.
